Gihren Zabi
Gihren Zabi (ギレン・ザビ)(also spelled Giren) is a fictional character, and villain from the universe of the Gundam anime series. Personality In short, Gihren is best described as ambitious, underhanded, overconfident, and a motivator. As the essential leader of Zeon, Gihren belittles the dwindling power of his father and continuously schemes to turn the One Year War into a total war. Sticking to the homeland of Side 3, Gihren mostly hands orders to his other siblings and expects them to succeed without failure. Though highly talented, this also affects his realism, relying solely on overwhelming firepower and prototype machines to achieve victory. Skills & Abilities Granted a high IQ (Intelligence Quota) of 240, Gihren is a highly gifted and well educated person. He is also a gifted orator, able to rally the people of Zeon after the death of his brother Garma. History 'During the One Year War' One of the heads of the Principality of Zeon, Gihren is the oldest son of Degwin Sodo Zabi, the ruler of Zeon and the instigator of the war with Earth. With the death of Degwin's favorite son Garma Zabi in battle, Degwin withdraws from day to day duties as Zeon's leader which effectively made Gihren the leader of Zeon. This was most evident in the speech Gihren gave at Garma's state funeral. This speech was notable for possibly being the debut of the trademark salute "Sieg Zeon!" (literally translated as "Victorious Zeon"). Giren was gifted with a high IQ (240) and ingenious oratory abilities. He and his sister Kycilia Zabi were constantly at odds with each other as both had similar political goals but different methods. Although Gihren was successful in reducing his father's role to that of a figurehead ruler, he must still endure Degwin's critisicms and scorn. Degwin saw Gihren as little more than an updated version of historical dictator Adolf Hitler (a role that Gihren was all too happy to take to heart). Gihren led his troops into battle and even bulit the Solar Ray colony laser, which he used against his own father and the Earth Fedartion's leader, General Revil. During the Battle of A Baoa Qu, Gihren was watching the battle in the fotress when Kycillia Zabi approached him, telling him that she knows that he assassinated their father. In Gihren's defense, he said it was too early to seek peace before Kycillia put a gun to the back of his head and shot him, avenging Degwin and becoming the Head of Zeon. 'Reviving' 'The Zeon Civil War' 'Arkara War' 'Space Crisis' 'Second Death' Speeche's ''We have lost a hero to our glorious and noble cause, but does this foreshadow our defeat? No. It is a new beginning. Compared to Earth Federation the national resources of Zeon are less than one thirtieth of theirs. Despite this major difference, how is it that we have been able to fight the fight for so long? It is because our goal in this war is a righteous one. It’s been over fifty years since the elite of Earth, consumed by greed took control of the Earth Federation. We want our freedom. Never forget the times when the Federation has trampled us! We, the Principality of Zeon, have had a long and arduous struggle to achieve freedom for all citizens of our great nation. Our fight is sacred, our cause divine. My beloved brother, Garma Zabi, was sacrificed. Why? The war is at a stalemate. Perhaps many of you have become complacent. Such a lack of compassion is ---. ''The Earth Federation has polluted our most cherished planet for their own greed. We must send them a message, but not composed of words. We have wasted too much time with words. We need action now. The earthside elite must be taught a strong lesson for their evil corruption. This is only the beginning of our war. We have been putting more and more money into our efforts towards making our military stronger than ever. The Earth Federation has done the same. *''In the strategy games "Gihren's Greed", the player controls the commanders of the respective forces (Gihren for Zeon, General Revil for the Earth Federation)...'' *''Glemy Toto from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ claimed to be Gihren's genetically engineered clone...'' Category:Males Category:Zeon Category:Dictators